Hurt, but Forever?
by Team Alice-Bella
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. continued inside...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hurt, but Forever?

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

**Setting:** Bella's Mind

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =( and twilightgurl1026 owns the first 5 chapters and plot, but after that I own the rest!!! ^-^ lmao

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. They aren't exactly what one would call normal, to these two girls. What are these people? And why would they adopt two suicidal teenagers?

BPOV:

_I hate my life...Ever since my mom remarried._

My mom Renee started drinking after she remarried Phil*shudders*. See Phil is abusive, he had beaten me and my mother. Oh and raped me. I hate him so much!! He stole my virginity! I wished my mother wouldn't have remarried him...my life has been hell since.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys this is my first adopted fanfic i didn't write slap happy and drunk on mountain dew! I didn't want Charlie to be abusive b/c it totally makes me hate him and i don't wanna...Reviews are good!:)**


	2. Alice

**Title:** Hurt, but Forever?

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 2:** Alice

**Setting:** Alice's "home" and Bella's car

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =( and twilightgurl1026 owns the first 5 chapters and plot, but after that I own the rest!!! ^-^ lmao

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. They aren't exactly what one would call normal, to these two girls. What are these people? And why would they adopt two suicidal teenagers?

APOV:

_I hate my life except for my best friend Bella Swan._ My father is a druggie and abusive. My mom is a whore. I hate them both. My parents aren't really parents...more or less their the worst people in my life.

"Bitch get your sorry ass down here!," my father, Matt, screamed.

I raced down the stairs. In all the years he's been like this I've learned you have about 5 secs to get to him or else. He was dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Lay down bitch." I did tentatively.

I gulped i knew what was to come.

He unbuckled his jeans. He walked over to me in boxers.

"Take of your clothes scum."

I obeyed. He grabbed me and started touching me. He yanked off his pants and entered me with one hard, painful thrust. But I knew better than to scream.

Later...

Great, Matt just left and I must now endure Phoenix High School (AN:I wuzn't gonna look up schools;). I love fashion, but I don't have the happiness to pay attention anymore. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans,a black shirt with death written on it,and a pair of black converse. I grabbed my I-pod and walked out the door to wait for Bella. I turned on Last Resort by Papa Roach

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothings alright, nothing is fine..._

Bella pulled up in an outfit similar to mine...but it was happier...wonder why?

"I'm leaving Alice..." she said.

"What?" I shouted as i got in.

How could she move... I wouldn't survive!

"Bells How can you move...-"I was cut off.

"Alice I mean I'm leaving this Earth... I'm gonna do it tonight." she said in a happy tone.

"Me too..."

"Al...i dunno...well...i guess so..."she said pondering it.

"Bells, your the only thing keeping me alive, and the same thing for you, right?''

"Yes, then its settled."

We were going to meet at her house at 6; Hope this is it.

Later 5:55ish

I knocked on the door, Bella answered it.

"Where are _they_?"

"Not here..."

We walked up to her room. I walked over to her stereo and turned on a song i thought would be fitting. It was "Hello" by Evanescence. We pulled out our razors. I pulled off my top so i was in a black silk Cami, Bella did the same.

"Any last words...?," She asked.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Bella you are my best friend and I love you. You helped me get through this, we helped each other. When I became pregnant with _my_ _fathers_ kid (AN:GASP:) you helped me with the abortion. I will miss you but see you soon..."I said with mixed feelings.

"Alice, you pretty much covered it. I love you, too. I will miss you and see you soon. Please press play and we shall be gone..." Bella said.  
I pressed play.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

This is it, I thought. I pressed the blade too my wrist the same time she did. Instead though this time i dug deeper..it stung.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Good-bye, love you..." we both whispered in unison. The last thing I heard before it went black was...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

And I knew it was true...


	3. Bella

**Title:** Hurt, but Forever?

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 3:** Bella

**Setting:** Bella's "home" and Bella's car

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =( and twilightgurl1026 owns the first 5 chapters and plot, but after that I own the rest!!! ^-^ lmao

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. They aren't exactly what one would call normal, to these two girls. What are these people? And why would they adopt two suicidal teenagers?

BPOV:

_I hate my life except for my best friend Alice Brandon._ My step-father was abusive and raped me. My mother left my father, Charlie, when I was 4. Ever since, my father wanted nothing to do with me...he also, now has 2 replacement kids, Seth and Leah I think? His new wife Sue is a major bitch. I went to the wedding and she bitch-slapped me, and Charlie did not even say word. I honestly hate him, too.

"BITCH GET DOWN HER, I WANT BREAKFAST, NOW!" Phil yelled.

I ran downstairs and started making French toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. All of a sudden he whipped the red hot frying pan at me. It hit my knees. He grabbed me roughly.

"I want you to take off your clothes, NOW!"

I did, knowing what was coming.

I will spare you the awful details of when he rapes me...

Later

After Phil left, I went to cover up and take a shower. My knees were blistered, but not bad.

_You know what_ I thought _I'm going to end this once and for all, tonight!_

I decided to dress more cheerfully today since it may be my last...oh well. I went out to my car to pick up Alice. I know you may be thinking _How do I have a car?_ Well Phil got it so I could keep up the whole 'happy family' act.

I saw Alice listening to her stolen I-pod. (AN:i dunno y i did tht?:)

"I'm leaving Alice..." I said getting right to th e point.

"What?" Alice shouted as she got in.

"Bells How can you move...-"I cut her off.

"Alice I mean I'm leaving this Earth... I'm gonna do it tonight." I said in a happy tone.

"Me too..." She said firmly.

"Al...i dunno...well...i guess so..." I said pondering it.

"Bells, your the only thing keeping me alive, and the same thing for you, right?''

"Yes, then its settled."

We were going to meet at my house a 6. Hope this is it.

Later 5:55ish

Alice knocked on the door,I answered it.

"Where are _they_?" she asked.

"Not here..." I replied trailing off.

We walked up to her room. She walked over to my stereo and turned on a song i thought would be fitting. It was "Hello" by Evanescence. We pulled out our razors. I pulled off my top so i was in a black silk Cami, Alice did the same.

"Any last words...?" I asked.

Alice nodded and cleared my throat.

"Bella you are my best friend and I love you. You helped me get through this, we helped each other. When i became pregnant with _my fathers_ kid (AN:GASP:) you helped me w/ the abortion. I will miss you but see you soon..."She said w/ mixed feelings.

"Alice, you pretty much covered it. I love you. I will miss you and see you soon. Please press play and we shall be gone..." I said.

She pressed play.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

This is it, I thought. I pressed the blade too my wrist the same time she did. Instead though this time i dug deeper..it stung and hurt like fucking hell. Ha thats probably where I'll end up.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Good-bye, love you..." we both whispered in unison. The last thing i heard before it went black was...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

And i knew it was true...


	4. Edward

**Title:** Hurt, but Forever?

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 4:** Edward (_Cough Fuckward Cough Cough LMAO JK I like him better gay)_

**Setting:** Phoenix Hospital, I wasn't gonna look up hospitals... they scare me... (huddles up in small corner and cries) LMAO

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =( and **twilightgurl1026** owns the first 5 chapters and plot, but after that I own the rest!!! ^-^ lmao

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. They aren't exactly what one would call normal, to these two girls. What are these people? And why would they adopt two suicidal teenagers?

(he isn't human FYI he's just remembering his human life)

EPOV

_My life sucks, No one has a worse life than me._

My parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Massen, died in a car crash when I was 9. The last thing I said to them was 'I never wanna see you again'. I got what I wanted...sadly. The reason I said that was because they were leaving for Europe. They would be gone 1 yr. 1 yr with out seeing my parents.

I was later adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had two sons, Emmet and Jasper, and one daughter, Rosalie; because Esme can't have children, none of can because of... well I can't talk about it. We all live in Forks,WA. Small population, the chief of police, Charlie Swan, was kind of mean. He liked us because we were rich! To tell you the truth his whole family, excluding Seth, were mean, snobby, and rude.

We were in Phoenix, AZ because Carlisle was working at the hospital for one month in the summer. I helped him because I was going to be a doctor later on in life. As i walked up to Dad he was paged.

"Wanna come Edward?"

"Sure"

As we walked he said 2 girls were found nearly dead in one of the girls' bedroom. They had deep cuts in their arms. They had tried suicide. Man were they dumb asses. Betcha their life ain't half as bad as mine. They had lost a lot of blood.

"Edward they are awake now, will you care to the brunette, Miss Bella Swan." Carlisle asked.

Great a psycho person.

"Hello I'm Edward I will be your doctor. Please roll up your sleeves so I can see the cut," I said politely. Always polite,thats me. The girl looked up at me. She had beautiful brown eyes, they were dead and lifeless.

"Please don't hurt me," She pleaded scared. Man I'd known her all of 3 seconds and she was already scared. She must be screwed up.

"Its okay I promise I will never hurt you." I soothed.

"Isabella I must ask, Why did you try to commit suicide?"


	5. Truth and Justice A&C

**Title:** Hurt, but Forever?

**Chapter Rating: **M (because I'm paranoid)

**Pairing:** Alice/Bella

**Chapter 5: **Truth and Justice A&C

**Setting:** Alice's hospital room

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - sad face =( and **twilightgurl1026** owns the first 5 chapters and plot, but after that I own the rest!!! ^-^ lmao

**Summary: **Bella and Alice are best friends, they've both grown up in similar circumstances and have grown closer because of it. Once the girls try to commit suicide, they are then adopted by Carlisle and his family. They aren't exactly what one would call normal, to these two girls. What are these people? And why would they adopt two suicidal teenagers?

CPOV(Carlisle)

I wonder what happened to these poor girls to make them try to commit suicide. I was looking over the girl, Mary Alice Brandon, she seemed nice. Not crazy, she was very small only about 4'11 and weighed about 90 to 100 lbs. I walked over to her.

"Hello Mary, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you?," I asked politely.

"Awful," Mary replied. "And call me Alice, not Mary, I despise the name."

"Okay, Alice, do you think you can tell me why you did this?" I asked.

"Depends, will you hurt me?" asked Alice.

"Of course not,please?" I pleaded,b/c I needed to know.

"Only if you don't interrupt...and believe me."Alice said distantly.

"You have my word,Alice"I said solemnly.

Alice looked at me with sad eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed. "When I turned 9 my parents grew apart. They fell out of love. They both refused a divorce saying its to much money. My mother, *shudders* She became a whore. She brought men home. She made my father *shuddersx3* Matt start abusing me. He raped me on my 10th birthday. He said it was what I deserved, and every girl got what they deserved. I meet Bella a year later. She was in the same situation. We became instant Best Friends. I love Bella. Yesterday she decided she had, had enough. It was never going to stop. The only way out was suicide. We couldn't go to the police, because they would get us eventually. I wanted to do it with her; She was what kept me alive. She helped me with my abortion. _My father's kid._ I was going with her." She had tears in her eyes; I did to.

"Oh Alice...I'm so sorry...I believe you wholeheartedly!," I leaned in and gave her a hug.

She hugged back.

"I know, but I don't have to go back do I?," Alice asked.

"Never, in fact, are you up for adoption?," I asked.

"Ummm....I dunno...I don't wanna go back to hell."

"How about I adopt you _and Bella_?"

Alice stared at me in shock.

"Really?," I nodded. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you..._daddy." S_he whispered.

APOV

I was being adopted! Me and Bells!

Maybe now I could have a real family.

Carlisle said I could go by Bella's room when Edward was done. All of a sudden I saw the worst. Matt was outside. Uh-oh.

"Carlisle..."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Matt is outside. Keep him away."

"Don't worry the authority's are on their way."

"Thank-you"

Matt walked in the hospital.

"Alice I'm gonna make this quick,"said Carlisle,"i have a hidden camera in here, I'm gonna leave you alone with him for a min or 2...don't worry I'm right outside. The police will take him after i come back. Be safe."

All of a sudden Matt walked in the room.

"Ally darling! You poor thing. What happened you clumsy girl?'' He said fake caring. Dad left with a nod.

"Good he's gone. Now listen scum. I'm going to do you now. You make one noise and I kill you like I just did with your Mother, I finally killed her. She is in a dumpster outside _Mick's Bar_." He yanked up my dress.

"Please, no.'' He slapped me hard.

"Oww," I screamed dramatically.

Carlisle and the cops ran in.

''Let go of my new daughter. Book 'em!," Carlisle ordered. Matt was hand-cuffed and tasered.

_AN:Hey I'm trying to update at least once a week. Sooo... whats gonna happen w/ Matt...Death? _

_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPIEE! :))_


End file.
